Snellehenk
Snellehenk is a pirate on the Viridian Ocean. He is a senior officer of the crew Cruentus Morpheus, and prince of the flag RiddleMakers. He is currently governor of . Contributions and Accomplishments * Prince of RiddleMakers * Governor of Terra Island * Former governor of * Former captain of the crew Erimus * Ultimate standing in Battle Navigation * Ultimate standing in Gunnery * Ultimate standing in Navigating * Won a in the Great November Race * Won a tan octopus in the Great November Race Biography Snellehenk began his pirate career on May 26 of 2006, originally spawning on , in the . He started playing the game to show his real life little sisters that he could beat them in such a childish looking game. Instead he became addicted, and has never stopped playing Puzzle Pirates. At the very green start of his pirate career he spent a lot of time sailing on pillages to earn enough money to buy a sloop. Hopping through a lot of crews, he was eventually recruited by Bluevelvet and Monalisza for , which later became The Prodigy. During this time he learned how to lead pillages and spent many hours in the navy learning bnav, which resulted in him reaching ultimate standing. Soon it was time to move on and learn new things with some elite crews. He ran elite pillages on his first sloop Sincere Mackerel sailing from to , getting to expert experience in Battle Navigation. In late November of 2006, Snellehenk was recruited by one of his hearties, Zao, to help set up an elite crew named Cruentus Morpheus. He found his home, the place to spend the rest of his pirate life. After a lot of elite pillages and some shoppe managing, he wanted a new goal in the game, and together he and Zao began building a war fleet. Becoming more interested in politics and more involved in blockade navigation, he earned his role as royalty in the flag RiddleMakers. After several months of saving and building ships, the Choose your own island "opening" event came up. This was the event that Snellehenk and Zao had been waiting for. They made their plans and started preparing for the blockades. In order to open Jubilee Island RiddleMakers had to defend the first five islands to keep them uncolonized. The first three islands didn’t get attacked. RiddleMakers successfully defended the fourth island against Dragon Lords. The fifth island was successfully defended against The Force. Then RiddleMakers, under the leadership of Zao, Snellehenk and Seepnah won Jubilee Island against Vanguard. Nowadays Snellehenk is spending his time chatting rather than pillaging as he is too busy with school. But he is still involved in politics and blockades. Blockades Snellehenk has navigated or admiraled in the following blockades: |valign=top style=" width:33%;"| * |valign=top style=" width:33%;"| * * |valign=top style=" width:33%;"| * * Typhoon (Event) * * * * * Typhoon (Event) * Tigerleaf (Event) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |}